Late Night Ride
by NobleBoss
Summary: Something has been bothering Riza lately and she takes a ride to see Hiro after figuring it out. They connect on a deeper level and begin a friendship that only two people in love can experience. Set before Riza is living in the mansion with the Princess and her servants. One-shot possible two-shot. Riza has a wolf tail and ears during transformation. Rated T to be safe. RizaxHiro


**Disclaimer: I do not own Princess Resurrection or any of its characters.**

**A/N: This is my first story published to FanFiction, so if you are reading this, then I will first say thank you. I decided to write this pairing because I felt there weren't enough stories shipping these two and they are so awesome together! Riza may be slightly OC from the manga/anime as I wanted to convey at least a decent amount of romantic feels. All reviews, constructive and positive are welcome! Big thanks to author _headshotFox_ for inspiring me to write this pairing! Enjoy!**

Late Night Ride

Riza lay perturbed in her bed looking out the window at the countless stars that dotted the night sky. She couldn't sleep. The sun had retreated below the horizon hours ago and the moon stood in its stead, a wash of light framing her modest sleeping area where she lay curled tightly, deep in thought. It was strange, the moon was full, so she should feel at her best right? After all, some of her most impressive work was completed after the white ball showed itself in all earnest with its team of brilliant stars cascading their delicate light upon her nimble form, dancing to and fro in the throes of combat. Tonight though, was different. She just couldn't shake the feeling that she was missing something or unbeknownst to her someone. That something was a tricky thing. She felt the completion she sought every time she was around the Princess. _"Every time I see the Princess she's dragging Hiro along with her…" _Then it hit her. That strange fun, bubbly, inexplicable feeling of glee that something as simple as a smile shot her way from the boy brought about. _"He does have a certain charm…" _Riza was slowly working it out in her head. As much as she tried to deny it, she realized, _"I enjoy spending time with him." _That was it, that last statement in her mind forced her to be honest with herself about why she felt happy whenever he was around. With Hiro having denied her of a peaceful sleep, she decided to go see him.

The manor could often be seen lit up from a ways away, indicating that he and the other occupants were still bustling around attending to various duties or entertainments. Hopefully he was still up. Riza slipped out of her white puppy print pajamas into her favored green cargo pants and black fitted top. No one was allowed to know she owned those pajamas, absolutely not. She walked outside and put her helmet on as she mounted her bike, ready to go. Riza Wildman tore down the road at breakneck speeds. The roads were clear this late at night so she tapped her clutch pedal and accelerated up once more. _"This, is being alive." _The speed was exhilarating, it made her feel like she had the power to do anything. "_I want to share this feeling with Hiro at my side." _Riza blushed at the thought and started thinking of all the places they would ride together. Before she knew it, she was pulling up in front of the manor. The gate was open so she unsaddled her beast of burden and strolled up the walkway. All of the lights were still on and as she looked up, she saw Hiro passing by a window, sweeping on the second floor. "That spoiled noble won't let me take him out if I just waltz up to the front door and ring the bell", she growled under her breath. Riza stopped in her tracks and formulated a simple plan. _"I can just jump up onto the ledge, open the window and tell Hiro to come outside. We'll hop on the bike and enjoy a nice time together. There's no way he likes serving that brat Hime when she doesn't even own a car, much less a motorcycle. He probably never gets to experience the thrill of speed." _In Riza's head, her logic was slightly cowardly but if it was to see Hiro it was worth it just this once. Her plan was flawless. She could be a secret agent or something. Or so Riza Wildman thought at least. She jumped up onto the window ledge and carefully slid the window up far enough for her to climb through. _"Now I just slip in, nab Hiro and we'll make a clean getaway."_ She grinned a wolfish smile and climbed inside, turning to her right. "Hey Hir-"

"Hyuga?" Flan instead was there to greet her and as she looked over him she saw Hiro turning the corner down the long corridor going left. She gave him an awkward grin and a flat, "Hi" wondering how Hiro had managed to get down the hall so quickly. Riza didn't realize that she had spent quite a few moments fantasizing about being a secret agent before she put her plan into action.

"Hyuga, hyuga." Flan had her attention again. She thought he might attack her or raise some sort of alarm but he simply turned and pointed down the hallway at where Hiro was just moments ago. Riza nodded her thanks and dashed down the long hallway, not having time to ponder the small android's odd behavior.

Turning the corner, Riza saw Hiro sweeping yet again. She wasn't going to let him get away this time. "Hiro!" she had grabbed his forearm and he stopped to look up at her, startled from his thoughts about how being half-dead sucked.

"Eh? Oh, hi Riza. What are you doing here?"

"I-I came to get you" she stuttered out, blushing and jamming her other hand into her pocket.

"Get me? And go where? I have to finish sweeping before Hime comes and starts nagging me" Hiro finished, saying the last part very dejectedly.

"Nevermind that!" Riza yelled, grabbing the broom and snapping it in half. Here she was, trying her hardest to show him a good time after finally working up the courage to come see him and that stupid Princess is his only reason for not coming along, Riza thought bitterly. She stormed off at a fast march, dragging Hiro towards the window she entered from. She'd be darned before she lost to a woman who had a title for a first name. All the lights in the hallway Riza came from during her _stealthy _entry were off, leaving the pair to find their way by moonlight only. The windows still let in a surprisingly large amount of light, although one wasn't able to see more than about 20 feet down the hallway.

"_Perfect conditions for escape. Was this the android's doing?" _Riza had one foot up on the open window sill when she felt Hiro snatch his arm away. She looked back hurt and confused. Did Hiro really not want to go with her that bad? "Hiro, what's wr-"

"Riza" Hiro cut her off before she could begin. "How are we going to leave out through the window? There's no rope or ladder!"

"_Ohh, so that's all he was worried about." _Riza flashed her innocent companion her trademark wolfish grin. Right on cue, she transformed into her half werewolf form and picked Hiro up bridal style, quickly leaping out the window. Hiro grabbed onto her shoulders and shut his eyes tight. "Riza! We're falling!" Seconds passed and Hiro realized he was still thinking. _ "I'm not dead?" _He opened his eyes, looking down at the shortly cut grass in the front yard. "I'm not dead again!" Hiro exclaimed happily. Riza was kneeling down on the ground, still holding him in her lap, thinking about how cute he was when he was scared and wagging her tail. She could get used to this. Definitely.

"_Wow, Riza is really strong to be able to jump down that far with no hesitation. Not to mention how soft she is. And her stomach is so flat. I wonder if she works out? Maybe she'll let me touch her paws! Hm, they're probably hard and leathery since she is a wolf and all. Wait, what am I thinking about? She'll kill me!" _Hiro was having a hard time processing his thoughts all at once. Riza looked on as Hiro stared at her with a look of wonder, watching his gaze travel from her paws, to her abdomen, and then to her arms before finally seeing his eyes go wide in fear. She was blushing. He had been scrutinizing her for quite some time and he'd been blushing while he was staring at her. She didn't know what to make of it. Did Hiro like her too? Or was he scared that she was a werewolf? Which was it? The silence was killing her as she was still kneeling on the grass and Hiro was now a few feet away from her, crouched down, and holding his head in fear. She was about to ask him what the matter was when he started turning around slowly, his eyes darting everywhere, but he refused to meet her gaze. He looked almost... nervous? She knew it. He was afraid of being so close to a strong werewolf like her. "Um...um, c-can I..." Hiro stuttered out. Riza's head snapped up and her ears that had been drooping perked up as well. What did he want? Whatever it was, she'd do it for him. She wanted more than anything to show him that she cared. "C-can I um... touch your fur?"

Riza was stunned. Did he really want to feel her fur? Wasn't he afraid of her? She blushed and nodded while looking away. Looking at him as he crawled the two feat between them across the grass was maddening. Her face felt hot. She snuck a glance in his direction. He was sitting extremely close right in front of her. _"Why is he so close!?" _She was desperately trying to think of anything else besides the doe eyed boy who sat near her, stroking the fur on her arm innocently.

"You're so soft Riza! Here, let me feel your paws." Hiro reached down and grabbed her right paw, stroking it gently. "Whoa, its- soft and squishy!" Hiro exclaimed with that innocent smile of his, beaming right at Riza. She felt the temperature outside rising, or was that just her? She turned back to Hiro whose face was less than a foot away. She could barely hear his slow steady breathes as the sound of her pounding heart thundered in her ears. Just then, the wind whispered a tale of romance as a soft breeze rustled their hair. That was it. Something about sitting so close to the boy that plagues her thoughts constantly on a moonlit romantic night like this made Riza snap.

She reverted back to human form quickly and lunged forward grabbing Hiro with both hands by the collar, and smashed their lips together in a searing kiss. Her eyes closed passionately, she never noticed the look of shock on Hiro's face, followed by a content smile as his eyelids wisped close. This, was bliss. Riza swore she could still see the stars even with her eyes closed as Hiro returned the kiss with equal fervor. She had been expecting him to pull away and start shouting once she realized what she was doing, but maybe her interest in him wasn't unrequited after all. Hiro swore this was the best night of his life as he marveled at how warm and soft Riza's lips were. _"I hope this moment never ends. I could sit like this with her forever." _As if almost jinxing the moment, Riza then pulled away, her breathing ragged and her face redder than ever, searching Hiro's countenance for some sign of anger or dissatisfaction. She found none as he smiled at her contentedly, wishing he could kiss her under the veil of the night sky like this every day. A cool breeze blew once again, stirring the leaves on the trees on the other side of the yard and she realized they had been staring into each others' eyes dreamily like some love-struck couple. She remembered why she had come to the manor in the first place.

"Hiro. Would you erm- like to take a ride with me?"

"You mean on your motorcycle?" Hiro grimaced and looked over at the bike in the driveway with two helmets sitting on it. It didn't seem very safe. Then again, jumping out of windows wasn't safe either, but for some reason, he felt he could trust Riza to protect them from whatever might come their way.

"Well, yeah, that too but, I mean..." Riza struggled to get the words out amidst her embarrassment at even having the urge to ask this question. "Will you go out with me?"

Hiro was blown away for the third time that night. Could Riza really mean she wanted to date him? Afterall, he served the Princess full time, she was older than him and she was incredibly strong. How would that work?

"Er, I mean-" Hiro also stuttered over his words, blushing furiously. He had never been confronted with this type of question before. "O-of course!" He managed to finish, but when would they spend time together? Meanwhile, Riza was overjoyed at his acceptance but she tried to play it cool, looking away and muttering an embarrassed "Awesome" while failing to hide a small smirk. "Let's go for a ride Hiro," she said softly, looking into his eyes. She had finally conquered the feeling of emptiness she had felt before Hiro was her boyfriend, but a familiar feeling arose in Riza's stomach again. She got butterflies just thinking of all the places she and Hiro would ride together at speeds that set them free from their worries. Riza could see that Hiro, while accepting her request, still looked a little nervous. She'd help him conquer all of his fears and free him from all of his anxieties, but not all at once. It would take time. Riza mentally prescribed Hiro a late night ride to wash away all of his worries and bring the two of them closer together. _"Take once or more daily with Riza after kissing to avoid worries and be sure to go extra fast. Check." _

The pair hopped onto the bike and after putting their helmets on sped off into the night. Hiro wondering how long he could stay with Riza like this and Riza reveling at how good it felt to have his arms wrapped around her waist, their bodies pressed closely together. This was the blossoming of a euphoric love that would continue to grow every day. This, was the completion she sought, this was the liberation he needed.


End file.
